


My Possession, My Property, My Arthur

by midknight4ever



Series: Sweet Devil Love [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession, Possession, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needed to get away from that vile creature but how can he when the demon desired to own his body as well as his heart. The Monster wont stop until Arthur realizes that he is Alfred's property. Why is the monster so adament to keeping him? USUK (Demon!Alfred/Human!Arthur) enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another story I have created this is usuk (demon!alfred/human!Arthur) i think ill make 3 chapters or just two depends how long the second chapter will be i already got it written but just need to make correction. Also to the people who are reading my story The Power of Happy Sunflowers dont worry ill get on it soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: inappropriate language, sexual assault,(by alfred of course) blood, and murder, and yaoi time in the later chapter.

**Run My Dear**

It was already half past noon and people were either still eating about or heading towards their classroom. The day was unusually gloomy as if the heavens knew something horrific will take place. Grey clouds prevented any sunlight to present itself. Overall the day was depressing. At least for a 17 year old boy name Arthur Kirkland. He was already in his class room sitting in his desk which was by the window. His elbows were resting on the desk, hands holding up his head. Arthur continued staring outside his eyes misty with misery.

You see Arthur had a problem that a few people have experienced. But Arthur's problem was a special case. Arthur Kirkland was being stalked. Arthur Kirkland was being sexually assaulted. The bite marks that covered his body were proof enough. He had to use his mother's concealer to cover up the hickeys that littered his neck. He could show it to an adult and have the person that did this vile thing to him to be arrested in a flash. But that's the problem; this person wasn't a person at all. He wasn't even a human. He is just a…thing…a monster…a demon. No one else knew this fact, so who would believe poor little Arthur. No one would believe him. They would probably ship him off to a mental institution and force him to wear a strait jacket. Not only that, the thing would follow him there and impersonate a doctor. Then Arthur would be totally helpless. He would be completely under the monster control.

The bell rung interrupting Arthur from his thought. He watched from the corner of his eye as people began to head to their seats. Arthur continued to stare until he finally spotted a blond strand bobbing in the air defying gravity as usual. He managed to avoid that person up until lunch and will try with all his might not to give him any attention. Arthur averted his eyes and looked forward as the voice of the American was heard throughout classroom. Yet no one even made an attempt to silence him. It was if some sort of spell prevented them to do so but no one questions it. Footsteps approached Arthur and with each step Arthur tensed up, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Good morning Artie." The cheerful voice called out. A few months ago Arthur would have blushed out a response like a love stuck fool. Not anymore, Arthur is no longer a fool. Arthur looked up at those eerie blue eyes. Those eyes and smirk on the American face did not fit the cheery voice.

"My name is not Artie its Arthur. Sit down and leave me alone you git." Arthur glared up at the person before him. He turned his head back towards the front of the class and tried to ignore the figure that was already bending over him, each hand now resting on Arthur chair and desk. Arthur tried not to be intimidated but his body disobeyed his mind. He leaned away from the intruder.

"Aww, Arthur why are you being like that. I was just saying a hello. Besides, don't you remember what happen last night? How I made your body scream out for mine. How I made you scream out my name?" the blue eyed monster whispered sensually.

Arthur shivered and panted slightly. Of course he remembered, how else could he forget? How could he forget those hands that danced all over his body? How could he forget those sinful lips caressing his lips? How could he forget his body betraying his mind, pulling the body of the demon deeper into him? How could he forget how he wantonly moaned out his name repeatedly?

"Come on Arthur why don't you say my name again. You don't know how much I love it when I hear it from your delicious lips." He smirked at Arthur and reached out to touch him when another hand slapped him away.

"Don't you dare touch me you disgusting piece of shit. I won't give you the satisfaction of saying your damn name because you're not worthy enough to hear it come from my lips. Get the hell away from and sit down." Arthur whispered angrily, glaring up at the person in front of him. He won't dare acknowledge his name ever again. Last night was a moment of weakness and he ended up calling the damn monsters name repeatedly. Well he won't anymore. This person in front of him has no name.

The American stared down at Arthur with a blank expression. Arthur almost dropped to his knees and begged for the American forgiveness. That expression held a promise of torture in Arthur's life. His confidence began to drop dramatically. The American grinned down at Arthur his glassing flashed white for a sec.

"You were warned baby doll. We will talk later." He gave Arthur one last cruel smirk and headed for his seat. Arthur stayed frozen. The American eyes held so much anger. He saw that the demon was restraining himself from jumping him in front of their classmates. Arthur didn't even notice he began to shake in fear. 'Just get through the day he thought to himself don't freak out. When the bell rings you can go home and have some tea and scones.' He tried to reassure himself but jumped when he felt a poke in his back. He turned to face the owner of the finger and met with worried blue eyes.

"Mon Cher ami are you alright? You shaking so much" Francis said. Arthur stared at his former friend that he had to stop talking to. Arthur needed to prevent anything bad happen to Francis. Francis was like family to him...was.

"Don't worry Francis I'm just…cold." Arthur finally answered. Francis began to shrug off his jacket causing eyes to widen

"What are you doing" he hissed out. Francis just held out his jacket to Arthur.

"I know you are going through some stuff right now and you won't talk to me but you are still my friend and I don't want you to get sick. Wear this and it'll warm you up." Francis tried to convince Arthur. Arthur was unsure on what to do but he finally reached a conclusion a pair of eyes caught his attention. Arthur stared at the American's angered blue eyes in fear. The monster eye's saying what need to be said.

' _Take the fucking jacket and I will castrate Francis and I will fuck you on top of his corpse._ '

Arthur panicked and shoved the jacket back to Francis arms.

"I don't want to wear your French covered germs of a jacket. Thank you but your help is not needed. I will be fine." Arthur rushed his sentence avoiding the hurt look in the French face and faced to the front.

"But Arth" Francis was interrupted.

"I said I'll be fine" Arthur said firmly once more. He heard Francis sigh signaling his defeat.

"Fine"

Arthur tried to calm his heart down. He had almost gotten Francis killed for goodness sake. He was his lifelong friend and Arthur nearly sentenced him to his death. He already caused five deaths and it was over little things. That monster is so possessive it sickens Arthur but somehow despite everything he did it makes Arthur delighted that someone feels this way for him. But this is not someone he reminded himself this is a something. Arthur doesn't want to be responsible for anyone death just because the monster didn't like Arthur being too friendly too others or vice versa. He felt a prickle sensation run up his run traveling throughout his body. He knew that the monster was staring at him undressing him with those icy blue eyes.

He gathered his courage and glanced back at the American. Emerald eyes met half lidded blue eyes, lust swirling within them. The monster smirked at him, his tongue trailing sensually across his lips. Arthur turned forward his face becoming red. Why does his body react in such a sick way for that American? Arthur tried to pay attention to the lecture but what's the use. He was being tormented already.

Please let this class be over.

The lecture went by agonizingly slow, slower than ever but when the bell rang Arthur smiled. He will finally be away from the tormentor. The teacher spoke out grabbing everyone attention.

"Remember to read chapter 4 and do section 1 through 3 its due tomorrow. Also on the board are the names of who will clean the classroom. Remember to organize the desk and clean up any mess you find. That is all. I will see that rest of you tomorrow." The teacher grabbed his briefcase and began to head out with the rest of the students. Arthur eyes furrowed together and he looked at the corner of the board. Arthur gasped and stared in horror as he not only saw his name but the demons as will. Sweat began to form from his forehead. 'No' he repeated in his head 'this can't be happening. Not him anybody but him pleases. I- I want go home. I don't want to be alone with him.'

"Ah too bad you have to stay after class mon cher ami. But at least you have someone you know." Francis tried to cheer his friend up not noticing that Arthur was on the verge of a mental break down.

Don't leave me.

"Don't start any fights now be nice to the American he tries hard to impress you, you know." Francis lets out a chuckle.

Don't leave me alone.

Arms wrapped around the brit's shoulders and a head rested on top of Arthur's.

"Francis there no needs to worry about us. I can handle angry Artie anytime I'm the hero remember. Also I don't even try to impress I am awesome enough for people to be impress by me." The American laughed loudly. Their words weren't heard by Arthur. His thoughts were in turmoil. He didn't even bother to make out the words between the two.

Don't leave me alone with him. Don't leave me alone with him.

He watched as Francis said his farewells and headed for the exit. The figure of Francis began to blur and he felt warm liquid sliding down his cheek.

Please don't leave me alone with this monster.

The American snuggled against his neck, taking a big whiff of the British scent. He giddily watched the tears slide endlessly down the boy's cheek. He stuck his tongue out and licked up Arthur tears moaning in pleasure as he tasted fear in them.

"Shh shh don't cry Artie I'm here now. There, There." He snickered into Arthur ear and began to nibble his earlobe. Arthur let out a pathetic moan which caused him to snap out of his trance. He struggled to get out of the hold of the monster.

"No! I don't want to do this! I don't want you! Let me go!" Arthur pushed against the firm chest. The arms that constricted him grew tighter and before Arthur could gasp out he was slammed on top of his desk. The demon hovered over him with his hands on his neck. Arthur frantically clawed on the others hand.

"You don't want to do it with me but if it was Francis you wouldn't hesitate to jump on him!" The American growled out slowly losing control of his anger. Arthur watched as the American pupil turned into slits. His blond hair began to slowly turn black, His ears becoming pointy and his canine teeth becoming sharper. The nails on the American finger began to dig deeper inside Arthur's neck as his nails grew into claws. Arthur cried out in pain wriggling around to make his escape. He looked back up to the demon taking in his form. He looked much older now than he did before, somewhere in his twenties.

For the demon, having to keep his identity a secret was usually easy until he meet Arthur that is. He seemed to lose control when he was around Arthur but he had enough sense to keep his horns, tail and wings from popping out. He wanted Arthur all to himself. He needed to show others that Arthur was his. He needs to show Arthur that he was his property. But Arthur doesn't get it through his fucking mind.

"You are mine Arthur you understand. Mine and only mine! No one shall have you the way I have you. Only I can touch you! Only I can see you writhe in pleasure! Only I can fuck you! No one else can! Your whole fucking being is mine!" The demon growled at him squeezing his hold on Arthur's neck. Arthur glared up at the figure over him and spat.

"Fuck you! You don't own me! You may get my body to betray me but you will never have my heart or soul!" Arthur rasped out and reached inside his pocket taking out a vial of holy water. He quickly opened it and threw the vial at the demon. The water splashed onto his face and the demon immediately got off him screaming in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" He screeched, kneeling in pain covering his face in pain. His face was sizzling as bits of his face were peeling off. Arthur immediately broke into a run not taking any chances in staying with a pissed of demon. He needed to get to a church before the demon catches up to him. He could only hope he makes it to the church first.

The American slowly stood up as his face regenerated. He took off his glasses and threw them away. He was thankful that he wore them or else he would have been blind for a while. He now had to get a new pair of glasses all because of the young brit's stupid action. Yes he was infuriated but he couldn't help but to be turned on by how Arthur fought back. The room began to darken and shake as the monsters eyes began to glow. Large black Wings suddenly sprouted from his back, his horns growing from his head. He cracked his neck and flicked his tail around. The windows of the classroom flew open. He headed towards the window his wings flapping around.

"As much as I love it when Arthur fights back, He needs to know who he belongs to." he smirked and jumped out of the classroom to search for his possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: The American, Monster, Thing, Demon are ALL Alfred! Don't get confused please!  
> TA-DA! its getting intense isn't it ill get the next chapter out pretty soon. Please tell me if i made any mistakes because i am pretty sure i made some hopefully not a lot to annoy people.
> 
> Reviews would be nice! Thank you!


	2. Hide From Me, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im soo happy people are liking this story! sooo glad! we have one more chapter to go and that would be yaoi time :D
> 
> (A/N): 'ghgfahf' thinking
> 
> "fkhafkhf" talking
> 
> Warnings: Murder! sexual abuse and blood!

Arthur panted as he kept running, mud splattering everywhere. His legs burning with fire as they begged him to stop. He pushed forward trying to get to his destination. He had to make it there before the thing got to him first. He just had to. It was freezing cold and Arthur was drenched thoroughly by the rain which started a few minutes after he left the building. The sky grew darker as the clouds began to turn black. It rumbled out, the anger for all to be heard. Arthur started to cry in happiness when the church came to view. He was almost close to sanctuary but all his effects, all his hopes turn to vain as soon as he heard the chilling voice from above.

"Now you didn't think you can actually run away from me did ya darling?" Arthur heart stopped and everything slowed down as a body slammed into him sending him to the ground. The boy struggled like a wild animal to push the body off him.

"No! No! No! Get off me please get off?!Why won't you leave me alone?" The boy was beginning to get hysterical, sobbing and screaming at the figure above him. The dark haired demon watched amused at Arthur until he finally had enough of the annoying act.

*SMACK*

The hard impact that landed on his cheek sending his head reeling to the side. The world became disoriented his vision blurred for a moment. Arthur moaned out in pain while he felt hands sliding up and down his body. He vision refocused and he looked up at the figure above him. The wings behind the man flapped and somewhat shielded them from the pouring rain.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look like with your cloths sticking to your body? I can practically see your cute little pink nipples." The demon purred while he rubbed Arthur's nipples inducing a moan from the boy below. Arthur yelped when he felt something snakelike go up his shirt and slithered around his pale skin.

"Don't you worry sugar, mah tail aint gunna bite yah." The demon leaned down to Arthur's neck and forced his head to the side. "I on the other hand am another different story." He opened his mouth exposing his sharp teeth and bit down on Arthur's neck. Blood immediately flowed into his mouth. Arthur cried out in pain as soon as the teeth penetrate his skin. He cried and screamed trying to pull his neck away sending signals of pain rushing throughout his body.

The demon growled in annoyance and began to fully press his weight on top of the boy to prevent him from struggling. He didn't want to tear the boys neck out, he just need to taste his delicious blood, he needed to claim him. The pair was soon interrupted by a voice calling from afar.

"Hello? What's going at there?" An older gentleman with an umbrella searched the area to find the source of all that screaming. The demon released his hold from Arthur's neck and looked towards the intruder. He turned back to Arthur and wiped off his tears. Arthur watched his own blood drip from the monsters mouth.

"Don't worry baby ill dispose of this trash and then we can continue were we left off." He whispered to Arthur and leaned down to press his bloody lips to Arthur's. Arthur muffled out a sob when lips pressed against his.

"No! No please don't kill him please don't kill." Arthur whimpered out when his lips was finally released. He didn't want any more people to die because of him he tried to plead from the retreated demon and suddenly felt his body becoming paralyzed. Another thing the demon did to him to prevent him from interfering.

"Hello? Is anybody out there? I have a weapon so you better leave." The man called out. He finally came to view of Arthur's body on the muddy floor. The man gasped out and ran towards the body.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt next the terrified boy, checking for injuries. He saw blood pouring from the wound on his neck and bruises that covered the boy's arms. His checks looked a little bit swollen and there was blood on the boy's lips.

"Oh my god! Who did this to you?" The man yelled taking of his jacket to put it on the boy's neck to stop the bleeding. The boy tried to push his "savior" away from him. The man struggled to hear the words that Arthur was trying to say.

"R...un pl-pleaz… guna…di...ee" He gasped out

"What are you saying kid? Don't worry I will get you help" He tried to reassure the British boy not even noticing the approaching figure coming from behind him. But Arthur noticed and he couldn't even warn the poor man. His eyes began to water up from frustration. He didn't want anyone else to die because of him. 'It's too late for the man to run' he thought sadly.

"I really don't like it when people touch my property." A sinister voice called from behind them. The poor man didn't even get a chance to react because a black leathery tail wrapped itself around the man's neck, pulling him away from Arthur. Arthur quickly looked away knowing what the Demon would do to that poor soul. As on cue the man's screams began to fill the silence around them. The agony and fear in the man's voice sent shivers throughout Arthur's body. The Demon on the other hand seemed to get more riled up. Roars, growls and even crazed laughter came from the monster and overpowered the man's screams. When Arthur felt the spell on his paralyzed body disappeared he curled up into himself, his back facing the horror that was taking place. He winced when he heard bones crunching and wet skin that was being torn but at least the man's voice died out. Soon enough all was silent even the rain, Arthur had noticed, had stopped. The air seemed to get colder when footsteps began to approach his bruised body. When the figure was close enough Arthur felt hands forcing his body to turn onto his back. His eyes widen in horror as he took in the new details of the monster kneeling in front of him. The monsters eyes had a hypnotizing glow to them; his teeth were more sharper and he look like he bathed in blood. Arthur felt a scream trying to crawl up his throat. The filthy hands stroked his face smearing blood throughout their path.

"Oh Arthur you look so erotic in red you know. You skin makes the color seem even more delicious and it brings out the color in your eyes. You look so beautiful covered in blood." The demon bit out a moan and slammed his bloody lips onto Arthur's. Arthur scream was swallowed by the demons mouth. His mouth was invaded by the metallic taste of blood. He gagged and tried to push the demon away from him. The monster grabbed both of Arthur's legs forcing them to spread so he can fit in between them. He grind his concealed erection against Arthur's groin causing Arthur to gasp. The monster took the opportunity to slide his tongue in Arthur's mouth also forcing his finger as well to prevent the teen from biting down on his tongue. He caressed every spot that he could and tried to provoke a tongue battle between the two. Arthur tried to push the demon tongue from his mouth with his tongue but it seemed to rile up the monster more. He was already feeling sick to his stomach from all the blood around him and his body felt like it was burning up. All these things that were happening to him were putting a stain to Arthur body. His mind was spinning and the world was turning black. The last thing Arthur saw was a pair of eerie glowing blue eyes.

The demon pulled away when he felt the body under him go limp. He stared amused at the fainted boy. 'I guess it was too much stress for his body' the demon thought to himself. He began to trace the wounds littered throughout Arthur's body. 'Well at least he will get some rest. He is going to need it when he wakes up.' He laughed and licked up the bite mark on Arthur neck. He watched all of Arthur's wound heal right in front of him. As much as he hates erasing all of his marks off Arthur, he will get the chance to make them again and that's the fun part. He grinned and hoisted Arthur into his arms. He watched Arthur whimper and snuggle up against him unconsciously. 'He is so adorable' He smiled down at the sleeping brit.

"Don't worry Arthur we can cuddle up after we finish our activities." He grinned up at the darkening sky.

"This is one soul I won't let you have. That I swear to you. Arthur Kirkland is mine." He held Arthur tight and began to fly to his home while the heavens roared their anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaahhllaaaaaaaa hope you guys are enjoying this story the 3rd chapter might take a while since i have yet to right it but i know what to put down (everyone loves yaoi time). Until next time!
> 
> Reviews will be lovely!


	3. My Propety

Arthur woke up feeling disoriented. He tried to blink away the haziness in his eyes and tried recall what happen before he fell asleep. He felt something in his mouth preventing him to talk but when he tried lift his arm to check it out; all thoughts came to a halt. He couldn't move his arms. He began to struggle and saw that his arms were bounded over his head to the bed frame. Another thing he realized to his horror was that he was naked. His memory began to return to him as he recalled all the horrible events that took place. He tried to scream but the cloth around his mouth stopped any loud sounds from escape. He was hyperventilating from fear. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

When his breathe was even he tried to look around the room he was in. It was sort of dark and the candle was the only thing illuminating the room. The windows were covered by black curtains so he couldn't tell if it was night or morning. There were pictures on that littered the wall but he couldn't make out the person in them but he had a clue that he was the one that starred in them. He also noticed that he was on silky red sheets. If he wasn't kidnapped and bounded to the bed he would have been more comfortable.

A muffle voice filled the room and Arthur instantly turned his head to the closed door. Dread spread throughout his body as he realized the person who caused this mess was on the other side of the door. The voice became more loudly as the figure approached the room and soon enough the muffle words soon become clear.

"Yes Ms. Kirkland Arthur is spending the week over. Spring break couldn't have come at a better time. I'm sorry that it seemed so sudden but I thought Arthur told you about our plans?"

There was a pause as the person behind the door waited for whoever he was talk too to respond. The footstep were right in front of the door and suddenly it slammed open revealing the blue eyed demon in his natural form. The demon had no shirt on and his wings were closed behind him, while his tail flicked lazily around. He grinned down at Arthur while brushing a lock of black hair out of his eyes.

"Oh he didn't? I guess he forgot to tell you. Arthur is so forgetful isn't he?" the Monster began to approach the bounded Arthur and stopped right next to him. "Oh you want to speak to Arthur? Alright let me just get him." The monster put the phone away from his mouth, cleared his voice and raised the phone back up. He opened his mouth and the voice that came out was Arthur's voice.

"Hello mum? Sorry I completely forgot to mention our plan to you! It's just that was studying with the exams and it took up my bloody time that it slipped my mind. I'm so sorry mum."

Arthur stared up in shock sweat forming from his skin. His mother thought she was talking to her son but instead it was a jealous evil demon. Arthur begin to struggle more and against his bonds and tried to scream, tried to make any sounds so his mother can hear it.

The monster just stared with a smirk on his face at Arthur. He bended down closer to Arthur and began to stroke his face. Arthur flinched away from the hand that invaded his personal space. He tried to move away from the hand but the monster kept up with the stoking.

"Yes I know next time I will inform you when I am going to spend some time with him. I'm having him come over tomorrow to pick up my stuff. We are going to be pretty busy this week that we won't be able to time for other people." The demon winked at Arthur when he said that sentence and licked his lips seductively. His hand started to roam lower on Arthur body stroking his chest and teasing Arthur's nipples. Arthur began to tremble from the pleasure that ran throughout his body. He whimpered and began to cry. ' _Why does my body react like this? Why must I respond to him? I don't want this! Not with him! I can't admit that I..."_ Arthur whimpered cutting off his train of thought when the roaming hand grasped his half harden flesh. He began to shake his head mentally trying to deny the pleasure the demon was giving to him.

"Yes I know I work hard but I want an A on our project and I will work him down until I am satisfied with results." The monster leaned down and began to lay kiss on Arthur face licking the tears that were spilling from Arthur's eyes. "Alright mum I have to go I have some…urgent matters that I need to take care of. I'll see you in a week okay bye mum." And with a click of the button the conversation with Arthur's mother ended.

The monster threw the phone to the side and began to nuzzle Arthur neck. He opened his mouth and lazily ran his tongue up and down Arthur neck sending shivers to run down the boy back. He began to stoke the boy flesh even faster. Arthur tried to shut his legs close but the thing above him prevented him from doing so. So Arthur raised both his legs toward his chest to try to stop the monster from fondling him. But what he didn't realize was that by lifting his legs he was showing his pink puckered hole to the lustful demon.

As soon as Arthur's hole was presented the demon grabbed both of Arthur's legs and firmly held them open displaying Arthur more. Arthur squeaked in surprise and began to struggle when he saw the demon begin to hover at his behind. He froze in shook when he felt something wet graze his hole. He looked down to the demon smirking lustfully at Arthur while shoving his tongue inside Arthur. Arthur clamped his teeth down on the cloth to prevent himself from moaning and tried to get his legs release from the strong grip they were under.

"What? No more noises? But I thought you like this? Don't you deny it I got all the proof down here" the monster began to tease his harden flesh with his finger. A brief of fear hit Arthur when he noticed that the demons nails were sharp. His body wouldn't stop trembling whether it was from fear or pleasure; Arthur just wanted this to stop.

"Don't you worry I'll take off the gag soon enough so I can hear the beautiful sounds that come from your mouth. You just need to be a good boy." The monster began to bite the boy's thighs.

The boy flinch at the pain and glared down at the demon he struggled and kicked his legs to show his disobedience. The demon just stared from his position with a blank expression. His eyes flashed and next thing Arthur knew was that he was gasping in pain as the demon forced his finger inside Arthur hole, dry. Arthur whimpered and felt tears collect in his eyes as the pain ran through his body. The leg that was dropped free, dug into the bed, toes curling into themselves.

"If you don't be a good boy I swear to you I will make this be a very painful experience." The monster shoved another finger inside. He knew that he tore something because the smell of blood begin to drift to his nose but he need Arthur to understand if he is good then he will give Arthur plenty rewards for his behavior. If Arthur behaves badly then he has to deal with the consequences.

Arthur scream was muffled by the cloth. His face scrunched up in pain as he struggled to get away from the invading fingers. He shook his head from side to side tears slipping down nonstop from his eyes. The fingers were beginning to go deeper in him and Arthur eyes widen as he let out a silent scream.

"So what are you going to do are you going to behave or do I have to force this painful experience on you hmm?" the demon asked as he stared down at Arthur's tear stained face. The expression that the boy was making was turning him on. So he decided to go easy on the boy and looked for his prostate.

Arthur moan in surprised when he felt the demon stroke his prostate. Arthur was trying to pant through the cloth. He looked down, glaring wearily at the demon but his will close to breaking.

"Ah still resisting me?" The demon sighed and grinned down at Arthur. "You are really lucky that I want you or I would have taken you dry. But I like idea of having you scream my name in pleasure more." The demon withdrew from the boy completely getting off the bed and heading toward one of the drawers. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube. He walked back to Arthur, placing the bottle of lube next to Arthur and began to shed his remaining his clothes off. The Demon smirked when he noticed the redness on Arthur cheek that he tried to hide by turning his head away quickly.

"Aw no need to be shy Arthur" He grabbed the boys leg spreading them open so he can fit between them. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He purred and began to lay kisses on Arthur neck. He loved the feeling over having his bare skin rubbing against Arthur's. It was something he craved doing every single day. The boy was addicting. Ever since he met Arthur, when the boy was little, the demon knew that Arthur was his. He couldn't get enough of the boy. He was addicted to Arthur and no one was going to take the boy away from him. He made sure of that when he killed Arthur's white haired guardian angel but that is another story. Arthur is his.

With that in mind he reached for the bottle of lube and poured a good amount on his fingers. He dropped the bottle and dropped his hand to Arthur's hole. He teased it circling around the hole and pushed one of his fingers in. He moaned at tightness that surrounded his finger.

Arthur moaned in pleasure when the finger invaded him again. He felt the finger stoke his walls trying to coax him to relax so the other finger can slide in easily. He grunted in pain when he felt the second finger invade him. He made eye contact with the blue eyed demon and flinched when the demon free hand came toward him. He felt the rag around his mouth disappear and was instantly replaced by a pair or hungry lips. Arthur moan was swallowed up as the demon struck his prostate. Arthur pulled away when he felt himself run out of air. He saw the demon wings planted on either side of him. He panted as the demon began to stroke his flesh gently.

"That's it give into the temptation. Give into me keep making that erotic face." The blue eyed demon panted as he pulled his fingers out of Arthur inducing a whine from the boy under him. He grabbed the lube once more pouring some on his harden dick. He moaned when he spread the liquid around. He grabbed Arthur hips and put him in a position that he liked best. He hovered over Arthur and kissed him while pushing inside the teen.

Arthur released his lips from the demon to scream in pain as the demon invaded him. He gasped trying to breathe air. He felt like he was drowning in pain when he felt the demon thrust deeper into him.

"ssst…opp ngh hurts…your…hurting..meeaaahh" Arthur tried to get the demon to listen. The demon just moaned as Arthur body swallowed him up. He chuckled at the poor attempt the boy tried to stop the monster from taking Arthur. He nuzzled Arthur giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Arthur it'll get better. It always does." And with that he began to thrust into Arthur sending the teen to crying out in pleasure. He kiss Arthur nipple causing Arthur to squeal. The monster chuckled as he began to tease the rosy bud.

"I can never get enough of that reaction. Come on show me more. Scream my name." The demon panted as his tail wrapped around Arthur waist bring him more closely to the demon. He watch as Arthur moaned out shaking his head, refusing to do what the demon desire. The demon stared down at Arthur amused.

"Don't worry I got other ways." The demon smirked and began to thrust into Arthur deeper and slower. Arthur felt like he was losing his mind from the slow thrusts the demon was doing. His eyes closed in pleasure as the thrust plowed his body into the bed. A chuckle ranged to his ears and Arthur opened his eye immediately making eye contact to the demon above him.

"I didn't realize you wanted me that much. I'm not even moving yet your body keeps on going." The demon snickered into his hand. Arthur felt his blood drain as he realized that the demon did in fact stop moving. And Arthur was trying to get the demon thrust into him without him noticing his own actions. Hands gripped Arthur hips as a hard thrust forced him to moan.

"Now don't stop in my account. Remember we are going to be very familiar with each other bodies. Just admit you want me." The demon stroked Arthur's hair not stopping his rhythm.

Arthur shook his head trying to clear his head. Arthur won't give in he doesn't want to but his will was breaking with every thrust. He didn't want to admit the pleasure the demon bought him. The Attractiveness he felt towards the demon. No those were just sick delusional thoughts. Or so he thought. Arthur mind went white as a thrust was aimed directly at his prostate he screamed in pleasure and unknowingly wrapped his legs around the demons waist trying to pull him even closer. The demon of course noticed the action but kept quiet, wanting to continue feeling the boy's legs around him.

"Come one Arthur. Who do you belong too?" the demon panted as he sped up his thrust causing a slapping noise of flesh against flesh to fill the air. Arthur shook his head not wanting to reply. The demon gripped Arthur's harden flesh and began to stroke it in sync with his thrust.

"Who do you belong to!?" the demon growled out, his thrust becoming violent as he felt himself nearing his end. The boy sobbed out in pleasure and muffled out a reply that had the demon grinning

"Say it again this time louder" he panted out sweat dripping from his skin. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" the boy cried out tears dripping down his face as he tried to keep up with the demons thrust.

"And what is my name Arthur?" He asked the disheveled boy. The boy made a choking noise as if he didn't want to give in but a rough thrust sent him to quickly say an answer.

"AA…aalllff" He moaned out cutting off himself off as he felt his orgasm coming near.

"I said, what is your Master name?" the demon hissed out rubbing the boy slit. Arthur eyes shot open in pleasure as he screamed out the name the demon wanted to hear.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screeched as he felt himself release in the demons hand pleasure running throughout his body.

Alfred groaned out in pleasure as he heard his name came out from the beautiful swollen lips. He slammed their lips together as he thrusted into Arthur one more time before felt himself fill Arthur up with his come, pleasure coursing throughout his body causing his wings to tremble. He collapses on top of Arthur hearing a groan of protest from the one below him both of them panting in exhaustion. Alfred lazily reached up and freed Arthur hands from the binds. He brought both hands towards his face and kissed the raw wrist with gentleness. Alfred laid them down on the bed.

When the demon regained his breath be sat up and pulled out of Arthur. Alfred watched as his own fluids ran down Arthur quivering hole .He licked his lips at the erotic sight. He made up his mind that he will fill Arthur up with his fluids everyday just to watch it run down his legs. He looked back up at Arthur face and noticed that he passed out from exhaustion once again. The demon chuckled at the boy silliness. Alfred moved next to Arthur pulling the silk red blankets to cover them both and surrounded them with his wings. He snuggled into the back of Arthur smiling with glee that he got Arthur to say his name. He may get Arthur body to respond to his but he wanted Arthur's heart and he won't stop until he has it. Then Arthur can truly be like him. He can truly be Alfred's mate. Alfred smiled into Arthur neck hold him tight against his body.

"Don't you know Arthur? I will possess your heart" Alfred whispered to the sleeping brit closing his eyes as he wrapped his tail around Arthur keeping a good hold on him. He wings covered the both them like blankets as Alfred fell asleep.

Little did he know the sleeping brit wasn't sleeping at all. Tears were running down his face as Arthur smiled bitterly.

"You stupid git. Don't you know you already have it?" Arthur shut his eyes and snuggled back into the sleeping demon, waiting for sleep to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to mentions Alfred name until Arthur finally givens in and acknowledges his name :P
> 
> PS the white haired angel will also come out in the prequal. there are only two white haired charaters (in my opinion) i already pick who its going to be but you gues will find out in the prequel .It will be SAD! Arthur is going to be a completely naive little boy And alfred of course is going to be possessive. that little pedo...
> 
> hehehe byee intil next time reviews would be lovely


End file.
